


The TMNT Of Oz

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2003 turtles. Wizard of Oz AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TMNT Of Oz

Title: The TMNT Of Oz

Characters/Cast

The scarecrow- Raph (28)

The tin man- Leo (29)

The cowardly lion- Mikey (27)

The wizard of oz- Donnie (29)

Glinda- April 

The wicked witch of the west- karai

Dorothy- Jeanette Robinson (19)/Beth (12)

Aunt May-Mrs. O'Neil

Uncle Henry-Kirby O'Neil

 

Plot: One day cousins Jeanette and Beth were caught in a magical tornado that whisked them away to a whole new world. There they encounter new friends and old foes all while trying to get back home?

Genre: TMNT, Romance, AU, Mature, Supernatural, Suspense, Mystery

Version: 2003 turtles 

Other: We don't know the copyrights towards a TMNT characters. We do own the copyrights for our OCs. 

Colors

Jess: Navy

Kay: Maroon

 

One day in Kansas Beth went outside to feed her cow. Her Yorkshire Terrier Bentley was outside with her. (Note Bentley the Yorkie was my real dog in real life T.T T-T)

Jeanette was coming back from town with her black Scottish Terrier named Toto. She was walking back to home but while she was there on the way back Toto had ran into Miss. Saki”s garden chasing after her tabby cat. She almost hurt Jeanette’s dog who was only a puppy. 

 

Meanwhile Raph, Mikey, and Leo were working on wagon. Mikey accidentally moved the wagon down to adjust it in his hands and smashed Raph’s finger. Raph moved it quickly. 

“You got my finger Mikey,” he shouted. 

Leo looked at him. 

“Then why don’t your finger out of the way,” Mikey said. 

Beth heard screaming and once she was done getting milk she went over to Raph. She went to go get some ice for his finger. She gave him the pack of ice.  
Leo looked at her.  
"Thanks Beth," Leo said to her smiling.

Raph looked up at Beth smiled. 

“Thanks Beth,” he said to her.

Jeanette was back from town and gave the medicine to her aunt and uncle for the poor sick baby chicks. She was helping them out then went over to Beth and was always walking on the where the pig pens were and was walking on the fence. She continued to walk until she ended up losing her balance and fell. She screamed and was stuck in there. 

Beth blushed and nodded. She went inside with Bentley and she went into her room when suddenly in the distance a tornado was coming. Leo went and saw Jeanette getting her out of the fence and went with her and Aunt May, Uncle Henry and Raph and Mikey into the basement. Jeanette went to get Toto.

Jeanette was in her room grabbing Toto when the windows blow out and hit her in the back of the head causing her to lay down her bed knocked out. 

Beth was screaming as a chair flew at her and hit her forehead causing her to lose consciousness. She soon woke up and the tornado was gone and she got Bentley and her basket and went outside of her house and gasped. Everything looked different. She was in a different world.

Jeanette woke up with Toto laying down next to her and she lifted him up. She was standing next to her cousin Beth. They were looking around the new and strange world. It was so whimsical and beautiful that it was like something from a dream. 

“We have to be over the rainbow Beth,” she said in a trance. 

Beth the more logical one of the two sighed and shook her head.  
"Please Jeanette there is no such thing. We are simply dreaming is all."  
Suddenly a pink bubble appeared and out came a beautiful woman. She smiled at them.  
"Are you good witches or bad witches?" April asked them.

Jeanette looks at her confused. 

“Who? Us,” she asked April. 

Beth nods.  
"Yeah we're not witches we're just girls," she said to her.  
"Well you have to be because you killed the wicked witch of the east," April said to them.

Jeanette looked over to see two legs sticking out from underneath the porch. She was in shock then looked back at April. 

“My cousin has already told that we aren’t witches. We didn’t mean to kill anyone honest,” she said still holding her dog. 

April told the munchkins it was safe to come out now. After they celebrated and cheered for them Karai soon showed up.  
"Who's that?" Beth asked April.

Jeanette held Toto close to her looking at Karai. She was looking at her sister who had been crushed by Jeanette’s and Beth’s house. She went over to them furious. 

“Who killed my sister was it you,” she asked both Beth and Jeanette. 

“No we didn’t mean to kill anyone,” she said. 

Beth smiled and nodded her head yes.  
"Yeah it was us and I'd do it again too. She was evil and we killed her. I've got no regrets," Beth said boldly and bravely.  
April giggled.

Jeanette quickly looked over at Beth. Karai looked at her furiously. 

April magically gave Beth ruby red slippers that were on the dead witch's feet and gave Jeanette silver green slippers that were on Karai's feet.  
"I gave them yours and your sister's slippers so now you can't hurt them," April said to Karai.

Karai was furious and looked at them. 

“I’m going to get you both my pretties and your little dogs too,” she warned them flying off into a black smoke. 

Jeanette looked back at her feet then back at April. 

"You girls can follow the yellow brick road to go to the emerald city and ask the mighty and powerful Oz to send you back home," April said leaving inside her pink bubble.  
Beth shrugged and picked up Bentley and took off down the yellow brick road. She and Jeanette soon came across a cornfield and saw Raph. Beth gasped in shock going over to him.  
"Raph?" she asked unsure of what to believe anymore.

Raph looked at her confused.

“I’m sorry miss but you must have me confused for someone else,” he said to her, “I have been up here for well I’m not sure exactly on how long it’s been since I don’t have a brain.” 

"But Raph I know it's you and let's get you down from there you poor thing," Beth said to him. She pulled on his body as she managed to get him off of the pole.  
"There you go," she said smiling up at him.

Raph looked at her still confused. 

“I honestly don’t know who you have me confused with miss. I’ve never seen you before until just now. Thank you for getting me down though,” he said to her. 

Beth smiled at him and nodded.  
"You're welcome. I'm Beth and this is Jeanette and this is my dog Bentley and her dog Toto," she said introducing themselves.

Raph smiled at them. 

“Nice to meet you both so what brings you both out here,” he asked. 

Jeanette looked at him. 

“We are trying to get back home and going to Oz the Wizard,” she said. 

Raph looked at them in shock. 

“You both are going to see the Wizard,” he asked. 

Beth smiled nodding to him.  
"Yes we are and you can come along too if you want to," she said to him.

Raph looked at them. 

“Yes I would want to come along because I would want him to give me a brain,” he said getting up. 

Jeanette nodded. 

“I can’t see why not,” she said. 

Beth nodded as she linked her arm through Raph's and Jeanette's singing we're off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz. They soon made it to a pumpkin patch with creepy trees with faces on them by the edge of the creepy woods. They saw Leo.

Jeanette went over to him and a can with oil on it. She put oil on his elbows, hands, fingers, everywhere for him to move and speak. 

Raph was helping him being able to moving his joints up and down to make sure the oil was working. 

"Thank you young lady and sir. I can finally move and talk again," Leo said to them.  
Beth just watched and smiled.

Jeanette nodded and smiled. 

“You’re welcome,” she said to him. 

Raph nodded to him. 

"I was like that for days and no one ever came to help me but oh if only I had a heart. Where're  
you guys headed off to?" Leo asked them.  
"We're heading to see Oz so we can go home and he can get a brain," Beth said to him.

“I’m sure he get you a heart. I’m Jeanette and this my cousin Beth,” Jeanette said to him smiling. 

Raph was smiling at Beth. 

Beth looked up at Raph and blushed looking away from him. She walked a few inches away from him embarrassed.  
Leo looked at her and smiled kissing her knuckles.  
"Thank you I'd love to come along and you are very pretty," Leo cooed to Jeanette.

Karai had appeared on the roof laughed. 

“You two are helping these two youngs ladies. Well stay away from them otherwise I’ll mess with you both two. I’ll turn you into a beehive and Scarecrow want to play ball,” she asked Raph throwing a fire near him. 

Raph freaked out falling backwards lucky it didn’t him at all. It was a warning shot. Karai was laughing and as she disappeared again. 

Once the fire was out Raph went over to Beth. 

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you even if I don’t have a brain or not,” he said. 

Beth looked up at him scared and frightened shaking.  
"But I don't want you to die! Just go and leave me here. I'll be fine by myself!" Beth said to him.  
Leo looked at Jeanette.  
"I won't let any harm come to you Jeanette," he said to her.

Raph didn’t want to leave her alone by herself or her cousin knowing the witch was going to come after them. He didn’t care what was going to happen just as long as they were safe especially Beth. 

“I’m afraid I’m not leaving you Beth,” he told her. 

Jeanette was concerned about this whole thing with them coming along. 

“I don’t think you should Leo. I don’t want something to happen to you,” she said. 

Beth looked up at him almost about to cry.  
"But why? I don't understand! We don't know each other," she said looking away from him.  
Leo cupped her chin making her look up at him.  
"I will protect you even if it costs me my life. I may not have a heart but you're special to me Jeanette," he said to her.

Raph was cupping his gloved hand on her cheek making her look at him. 

“I care about you more Beth I don’t have a brain but I do know that you are important to me. I truly do care about you Beth and I don’t want something to happen to you,” he said.  
Jeanette looked at him and smiled. 

“Thank you we should probably get a move on then,” she said. 

Beth's eyes widened as she blushed beet red and softly whimpered.  
"Oh ok then," she said cutely muttering.  
Leo nodded to her as he took her hand holding it in his.

Raph smiled holding her close to them as they went towards the Emerald City. 

Jeanette held Leo’s hand in her’s as they were walking with Raph and Beth. Bentley and Toto were following behind them. 

Beth put Bentley in her basket as they reached the forest and entered it as it was dark and they came across Mikey.

Jeanette froze where she stood hiding behind Leo. 

Mikey was looking at them. 

“Put them up...put them up. I’ll fight you both with arm or standing on foot. I’ll fight you both with me eyes closed. Oh put on axe no ay and sneaking up on me ay,” he shouted at Raph and Leo. 

Toto was barking at Mikey and Mikey was chasing after him. Jeanette went over to Toto and got him first. She smacked Mikey on the nose. 

“Shame on you,” she sculled. 

Mikey started to cry and was wiping his eyes. 

Beth wasn't afraid of him at all. She went up to him cooing to him shushing him and wiping away his tears hugging him tightly.  
"It's ok don't be afraid. I'm sure you didn't mean it. I can tell you have no courage. Why don't you come with us? Oz can give you some courage and I'm Beth and that's Jeanette," Beth said frowning in her direction.

Jeanette was looking at Beth still holding her dog. Knowing his behavior was rude especially when trying to hurt a defenseless dog. She didn’t mind if he came along just as long as his behavior was much nicer. 

“Thank you Beth, I’m sorry for how I acted,” he said to Leo, Raph, and Jeanette. 

Jeanette smiled at him.  
“I forgive you,” she said to him. 

Raph nodded to him and smiled. 

Beth took his arm in hers and Raph's gloved hand in hers walking along with them. Leo held onto Jeanette's hand tightly. Soon they made it to the field of poppies before the city. Pretty soon Beth, Bentley, Jeanette, Mikey and Toto were all sleepy.

Karai had put a spell on the poppies to make them fall asleep. It was so she could get the slippers. 

"Scarecrow I feel sleepy all of a sudden," Beth said laying down in the poppies.  
Leo was worried about Jeanette.

Jeanette was yawning and started to lay down in flowers. 

“Why are you stopping when we are almost there,” asked Raph concerned trying to get her back up. 

Mikey was laying down sleeping. 

Beth didn't answer him for she was already asleep as was Bentley.  
"Don't fall asleep Jeanette the poppies are enchanted," he warned her.

Raph was trying to get them up with no luck and was wondering what he was going to do. 

Jeanette was sleeping and Toto was too. Mikey was still sleeping. 

Pretty soon it started to snow and they all woke up except for Raph and Leo who were awake the whole time because since they weren't living creatures they weren't affected by it. Beth woke up as did Bentley.

Jeanette, Toto, and Mikey woke up getting up. 

Beth looked up at Raph and smiled blushing.  
Leo hugged Jeanette tightly to him nuzzling her cheek.

Raph was kissing her cheek and holding her close to him. 

Jeanette was blushing at Leo was doing. 

Beth started to whimper as she was flustered and getting shy.  
"Scarecrow wh-what're you d-doing?" she stuttered nervously.  
"I thought I'd lost you," Leo said to Jeanette.

Raph looked at her. 

“Kissing your cheek because I was worried about you,” he said. 

Jeanette looked at him. 

“I’m alright honest,” she said still blushing. 

"B-but.........," Beth said trailing off looking away from him hugging him though.  
Leo picked her up in his arms bridal style and swung her around happily.

Raph was kissing her cheek some more. 

Jeanette gasped and squeaked holding onto him.

"Scarecrow pl-please," Beth whimpered blushing.  
Leo set her down kissing her lips softly.

Raph moved over and kissed her on the lips. 

Jeanette was wide eyed then slowly closed her eyes kissing him back.

Beth's eyes were wide as saucers as she moaned in the kiss deepening it kissing him back.  
Leo deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

Raph was deepening the kiss. 

Jeanette was kissing him deeper wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Beth stroked his burlap cheeks roughly kissing him back.  
"I don't care you're not alive and you're made out of straw. I love you scarecrow," she said in between kisses.  
Leo stroked her cheek roughly kissing her.

Raph smiled at her and was kissing her. 

“I love you too Beth,” he said. 

Jeanette was roughly kissing him. 

Beth smiled and blushed into the kiss as she moaned and shoved her tongue into his cloth mouth and was surprised when she found he had a cloth tongue.  
Leo bit her lower lip asking for entrance.

Raph was french kissing her. 

Jeanette allowed him to enter and opened her mouth. 

Beth rolled her tongue over his cloth one sucking on it stroking his clothed straw arms.  
Leo entered his metal tongue into her mouth wrestling with her tongue for dominance.

Raph was french kissing her more roughly. 

Jeanette was moaning still french kissing him. 

Beth came out on top pulling away from his lips panting.  
"Now I'm gonna change what I wish for from Oz. I wanna stay and live here with you scarecrow," Beth said grinning at him.  
Leo came out on top separating from her lips smiling at her.

Raph was smiling at her happily. 

“I’m glad that you want to stay with me Beth,” he said to her. 

Jeanette was smiling at him. 

“I want to stay with you,” she said to Leo. 

"I could never leave you alone scarecrow," Beth said to him.  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Call me tin man and I'm so happy that you do. I love you Jeanette," Leo said to her.

Raph smiled at her and carried her towards the Yellow Brick road. 

Jeanette nodded and smiled at him. 

“Alright Tin Man,” she said. 

Beth squeaked. She started blushing.  
"Scarecrow what're you doing?" she asked nervously.  
Leo took her hand in his and took her out of the poppies and with him back on the yellow brick road. Mikey followed behind them.

Raph smiled at her. 

“Carrying you Beth because I love holding you in my arms,” he said smiling at her. 

Jeanette was following them towards the Emerald City. 

Beth blushed.  
"B-but..........." she trailed off her face all red.  
Leo entwined his fingers with Jeanette's holding them tightly.

They made it to the door and was ringing the bell. 

A small man opened up the small opening in the door.  
"Yes who is it?" he asked them.

Jeanette smiled at him. 

“The witch of the North told us that we could see The Wizard,” she told him. 

"Come on in then welcome to the Emerald City," the doorman said smiling at them as he let them all in. Beth was amazed by what she saw.  
"Everything's all green!" she said happily.  
Leo looked around and was in awe.

Raph was nodding looking around and gently putting her down. Wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. 

Mikey was staying close to the others as he was looking around holding his tail. 

Jeanette was in awe also smiling at the city’s beauty. She was still holding Leo’s hand. 

Beth blushed a light pink as she wrapped her arm around his waist as well. Bentley was in the basket poking his head out and looked around barking.  
"Bentley boo it's ok," Beth cooed to him softly stroking his ears.  
Leo gripped onto Jeanette's hand a little tighter.  
"It's beautiful Jeanette!" he exclaimed.

Raph was looking around the place. 

Jeanette nodded and smiled. 

“Yes it is,” she said. 

They made it to another large door where the famous Wizard was staying in the city. 

Beth decided to go first. She knocked on the door and went inside. She went into a large room where a green ball of fire with a face on it was waiting for her.  
"I am the great and powerful Oz!" Donnie said.  
"What is it you have come here for?" He asked her.  
"I would like to stay here in this land with scarecrow," Beth said to him.  
"That shall not happen until you do something for me," Donnie said.  
"You must kill the wicked witch of the west," he said.  
Beth protested but he yelled at her to get out which she did. She was frightened and scared her palms sweaty her heart racing and her body shaking.

Jeanette was holding onto Leo’s arm tightly. Mikey was shivering and ran out of the room. Raph was holding onto Beth to him. They were heading towards to Karai’s castle. 

Pretty soon though a group of flying monkeys came and attacked them. Raph was in pieces literally and Leo was down for the count too. Mikey was too scared to fight. The monkeys picked up Beth and Jeanette and brought them to Karai.

Raph looked around. 

“Could someone please put me back together,” he asked. 

Jeanette was holding onto Toto and was scared and standing in front of Beth to protect her. 

Karai was looking at them. 

“Give me the those slippers now. I’m the only one who knows how to use them,” she ordered. 

Beth shook her head no.  
"No they're ours now and you can't have them!" she said boldly and bravely. She still had Bentley with her.  
Leo was putting Raph back together as best as he could. They were going to sneak into the castle as guards to rescue their loves.

Toto and Bentley were running out of the castle and Karai was ordering the monkey to follow them. The dogs escaped and were headed towards Raph, Leo, and Mikey’s direction. 

Karai went over towards Beth and Jeanette reaching for the shoes but was shocked. She was frustrated. She grabbed her hourglass. 

“See this that’s how long you both have to live,” she said putting the hourglass down and heading out of the room and locking it. 

Beth banged on the door yelling for somebody to get them out of there. Meanwhile everyone else made it into the castle disguised as guards. They were looking for their girls.

Toto and Bentley were taking them towards the locked room where the girls were being held. 

“Beth? Jeanette? Are you in there,” asked Raph making sure. 

Jeanette ran over to the door. 

“Yes were are here. She has locked us in here. Please hurry,” she said. 

They got a giant log and banged it on the door many times until it they were able to burst through.  
"Raph!" Beth said happily running to him.  
Leo went to Jeanette hugging her tightly kissing her lips passionately.

Raph smiled and kissed her passionately. 

Jeanette kissing him passionately then separated. 

“We should leave now,” she said. 

Beth kissed him back deepening the kiss.  
"Yeah let's go," she said.  
Leo nodded as they were all about to leave when Karai showed up.

They were trying to find a way out when Karai came up towards. 

“Well all this ring around the rosy thought you could outfox me could you? Well how about a little fire Scarecrow,” she asked putting her broom up to the candle on the chandelier and placed it on him. 

Beth saw this and she got a bucket of water and threw it on Raph but it also landed on Karai as she started to melt. 

Karai was gone and all that was left was her broom and hat. Jeanette was helping Beth get the fire off of Raph. Raph thanked them and they headed back to Wizard with the broom to prove that they had killed Karai. 

They made it back to Oz as all of them went into his room.  
"Have you killed the witch?" Donnie asked them.  
Beth nodded and showed him the broom as proof.  
"Yes I killed her by throwing water on her," she said to him.  
Leo just watched.

Raph was smiling at this and Mikey was too. 

Jeanette was holding Leo close to her. 

Donnie was pleased.  
"Excellent now I will grant your wishes come here Beth," he said to her.  
Beth went forwards.  
Leo held Jeanette to him rubbing her back.  
Suddenly though the ball of fire disappeared with the face and they saw a figure behind a curtain in a booth.

Raph was happy and smiled at this. He was holding Beth close to him. 

Jeanette and Mikey saw the Wizard was a turtle. Jeanette thought he was handsome and feeling the same way about Leo. 

Beth hugged him tightly to her.  
"Who are you?" she asked Donnie.  
"I'm Donnie the wizard of Oz," he told her.  
Leo looked at him suspiciously. 

Raph was looking at Donnie and smiled. 

Jeanette was smiling at him too. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Donnie,” she said to him. 

Beth smiled at him shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Donnie. My wish is I want to stay here with scarecrow forever," she said to him. Donnie nodded.  
"Of course you can stay Beth," Donnie said smiling at her.

Raph asked for a brain and Mikey asked for courage. 

Jeanette was happy and asked. 

“I want to stay with Tin Man,” she said to Donnie. 

Donnie smiled at her and nodded.  
"Sure everyone. Jeanette you can stay and lion here is your courage and scarecrow here is your diploma for knowledge."  
"I want a heart," Leo said.  
Donnie gave him a fake heart that was like a ticking clock. He put it inside his chest.  
"There you go tin man," Donnie said to him.  
Beth was happy she looked at Raph and smiled at him.

Raph was smiling holding her close to him. 

Jeanette was smiling and held Leo. 

Beth was blushing and she tackled Raph kissing him all over his burlap face. In the process her skirt rode up revealing her creamy milky thighs and her chest was on his face. She tried to get up.  
"Uh scarecrow I'm gonna get up now," she mumbled nervously.  
Leo was holding Jeanette and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Raph lifted her up taking her out of the emerald city towards a cabin that was abandoned. He was laying her down on the bed kissing her roughly. 

Mikey was leaving also heading back to his home in the forest. 

Jeanette was kissing him back. 

Beth moaned in the kiss kissing him roughly back.  
Leo brought her into a bedroom and laid her down on the bed deepening the kiss.

Raph was kissing her roughly rubbing her hips. 

Jeanette was kissing him roughly and rubbing his back and neck. 

Beth moaned and whimpered surprised at this.  
"I love you scarecrow," she said in between kisses.  
Leo moaned and shivered in pleasure feeling the rubs as he bit her bottom lip asking for entrance stroking her cheeks.

Raph smiled at her. 

“I love you too Beth,” he said between kisses pushing his gloved hands up her skirt. 

Jeanette was moaning through the kiss and was allowing him to enter opening her mouth. 

Beth moaned not understanding what he was doing. She became scared. She tried to get him to stop.  
"Scarecrow wh-what're you doing?" she stuttered nervously.  
Leo shoved his metal tongue into her mouth French kissing her stroking her sides.

Raph looked at her. 

“I'm loving you and expressing my love towards you,” he said. 

Jeanette was moaning and was french kissing him back. 

Beth nodded blushing.  
"Ok sweetie go ahead then," she muttered.  
Leo rolled his tongue over hers rubbing and sucking on her tongue with his stroking her arms up and down. Please make Raph call her pet names

Raph was kissing her roughly pushing his gloved hands back up her skirt and groped her butt.

Jeanette was kissing him moaning. 

Beth arched her back moaning.  
"Scarecrow please," she begged.  
Leo wrestled her tongue for dominance stroking her shoulders.

Raph was kissing her roughly and was still groping her butt. 

Jeanette was rubbing the back of his neck and was moaning. 

Beth deepened the kiss moaning into it stroking his burlap face.  
Leo came out on top smirking as he trailed his cold, hard, metal lips down her jaw, chin and neck sucking, biting, nipping, nibbling, licking and kissing her soft skin leaving hickies.

Raph was kissing her roughly biting her lip and was asking for entrance. 

Jeanette was moaning. 

Beth opened her mouth for him.  
Leo then went to her collarbone and shoulders doing the same thing.

Raph was french kissing her. 

Jeanette was moaning. 

Beth sucked his tongue and battled for dominance.  
Leo took off her dress groping her boobs while he sucked on them biting the nipples making them hard and wet. 

Raph was kissing her roughly and had the dominance. He was groping her chest. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly. 

Beth moaned in the kiss then pulled away from his burlap lips.  
"Scarecrow sometimes I wish you were real. How are we supposed to you know when you don't have a you know what? We can't make love ever!" she said as tears started to fall out of her eyes.  
Leo then switched as he grunted in pleasure.

Raph didn’t know what to do now. 

“Maybe Donnie can help with this,” he said to her cooing. 

Jeanette was moaning grabbing the sheets. 

Beth shook her head.  
"He can't help scarecrow he doesn't have any magic."  
Suddenly she felt dizzy and she passed out. When she came to she was back in Kansas at her farmhouse.  
Leo one of the ranch hands was checking up on Jeanette. 

Raph was looking at Beth checking up on her to make sure she was alright. 

Jeanette had finally woken up and saw Leo. 

“Leo?” she asked her head hurt and her vision was a little blurry. 

"Scarecrow is that you?" Beth asked feeling the front of her head where a bump was. She winced in pain and she felt dizzy collapsing about to hit the floor.  
Leo smiled at her.  
"Yes Jeanette it's me. Are you alright? You have a nasty lump on the back of your head," he said to her stroking her cheek.

Raph caught her and smiled at her. 

“Who’s the Scarecrow Beth,” he asked her. 

Jeanette was seeing him clearly. She was looking at him. 

“Leo I had a dream that you were in along with Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. I was wanting to stay but at the same time I wanted to come back home,” she said to him. 

"You were Raph. I had a dream that you were a scarecrow and the scarecrow was you. It couldn't've been just a dream. I know it was real! But.........but...." Beth said freaking out her head hurting.  
Leo looked at her and smiled as if he knew something about that.  
"Oh I see well it sounds like a very interesting dream," he cooed to her kissing her lips softly.

Raph looked at her. 

“Take it easy Beth. You have a bump on your head sweetie,” he said laying her back down on the bed. 

Jeanette was kissing him back moaning through the kiss.

Beth was still panicking. She got up out of bed.  
"I wanna see him again I love him. Where is he? Scarecrow where are you?" Beth said searching frantically all over the house and outside for him.  
Leo deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist stroking her back with his gloved hands.

Raph followed her and stopped her. 

“Sweetie stop please. I don’t know where Scarecrow is honest but you can always see him in your dreams you know,” he said to her stroking her cheek with his gloved hand. 

Jeanette was moaning wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. 

Beth calmed down as she looked up at him and blushed a light pink.  
"R-Raph what're you doing? Please," she whimpered.  
Leo roughly kissed her licking her bottom lip demanding entrance.

Raph looked at her smiling and started kissing her. 

Jeanette was opened her mouth allowing him entrance. 

Beth's eyes widened pushing him away from her shaking her head.  
"Wh-what're you doing Raph stay away from me!" she said as she was turning to leave confused.  
Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Raph was looking at her and gently grabbed her arm. 

“Sweetie stop a moment. If you were dreaming about me then I was the Scarecrow. It’s alright,” he said smiling at her. 

Jeanette was french kissing Leo back rubbing the back of his neck. 

Beth looked at him for a moment.  
"Raph it's you! I always knew and said you were the scarecrow. I love you! Now that I know you're him ahh well the thing I said in my dream c-can a-actually happen in real life now," she muttered blushing beet red looking away from him.  
Leo rolled his tongue over hers sucking on it churring.

Raph chuckled at her and lifted her up in his arms carrying her to the bedroom. He closed to the door and locked so no one would bother them. He laid her down kissing her roughly. 

Jeanette was moaning through the kiss and was rubbing his shoulders. 

Beth moaned in the kiss stroking his cheeks kissing him roughly back.  
Leo chirped as he wrestled and tongue battled with her tongue.

Raph was kissing her roughly still moving his gloved hands up her skirt groping her butt. 

Jeanette was moaning. 

Beth saw this like in her dream. He's doing the same exact thing as how the scarecrow did to her. She whimpered deepening the kiss making it fierce and fiery.  
Leo came out on top as he kissed and sucked on her earlobe stroking and groping her boobs through her dress.

Raph was licking her bottom lip asking for entrance still groping her butt roughly. 

Jeanette was moaning. 

Beth arched her back moaning as she opened her mouth for him.  
Leo went down kissing and nipping her succulent flesh churring.

Raph was french kissing her and still groping her butt. 

Jeanette was moaning. 

“Leo~,” she moaned. 

Beth tongue battled with his sucking on his tongue rubbing against it.  
"Please Raph tell me why're you doing all this my love?" she said in between the kisses.  
Leo went down making hickies on her shoulders chirping and humming in delight and satisfaction.

Raph stopped to tell her. 

“I love you deeply and I care about you so much. I’d do anything for you no matter what,” he said to her stroking her cheek. 

Jeanette was moaning. 

Beth looked up at him smiling.  
"Aww Raph thank you. I wanna be with you forever," she cooed to him.  
Leo took off her dress and put a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it lapping at it with his moist wet tongue while he tweaked and pinched the other making it harden.

Raph was chirping at her nuzzling her head with his gently. 

Jeanette was moaning and gasping. 

Beth closed her eyes whimpering.  
"Ok Raph please do more to me besides my lips," she pleaded with him.  
Leo then switched doing the same thing.

Raph was roughly kissing her neck and leaving hickies. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly. 

Beth gripped the sheets whimpering.  
"Raph please," she begged.  
Leo kissed and sucked on her abdomen and stomach leaving purple marks marking her as his.

Raph was marking Beth claiming her as his love and was taking off her shirt and skirt. Then was taking off his clothes. He was licking and sucking on her chest. 

Jeanette was moaning rubbing her head. 

Beth arched her back holding his head closer to her chest moaning.  
Leo rubbed her clit and massaged her ruby slipping his tongue inside spreading her legs open as he lapped at the lining of her walls churring.

Raph was doing the same to the other breast. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly.  
“Leonardo~” she moaned. 

"Ahh Raph!" Beth mewed cradling his head massaging his scalp and rubbing it.  
Leo shoved his tongue deeper in licking her sweet spot multiple times while he stroked up and down her legs.

Raph was moaning down her chest to her stomach then placing his two fingers into her downstairs pumping. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly and was arching her back. 

Beth gripped the sheets whimpering in pleasure as her body started to get hot and she felt warm inside her heat getting bigger as she started leaking cum on his fingers.  
Leo then took out his tongue and took off all of his clothes and his pulled out his duck from his plates inserting it slowly into her sex slowly thrusting and growled as her body was refusing to get adjusted to his length and size her tight walls clenching around him as he growled again.  
"Fuck baby you're so tight," he groaned.

Raph pulled out his fingers licking her cum off his fingers. He straddled her and was thrusting into her slowly. Though she was so tight to him. 

Jeanette was crying from the pain. 

Beth screamed in pain tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.  
Leo cooed to her whispering sweet things into her ears thrusting slowly.

Raph was cooing and nuzzling her gently saying sweet things into her ears. 

Jeanette soon felt pleasure. 

Beth soon felt pleasure as she started to moan.  
Leo rammed into her faster grinding his body against hers.

Raph was thrusting into her. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly. 

Beth whimpered in pleasure heat washing over her body like stone.  
Leo gripped her hips roughly leaving purple marks bucking into her grunting.

Raph was grunting and going into her. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly at gripping his shoulders. 

Beth wrapped her legs around his waist taking her nails down his shoulders moaning.  
Leo pummeled more into her at a rougher pace hitting her g spot.

Raph was grunting bucking into her.

Jeanette was moaning loudly.

Beth arched her back gripping the sheets groaning.  
Leo plowed at a quick steady rhythm into her churring. 

Raph was ramming into her harder hitting her g spot and was grunting. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly. 

Beth moaned in ecstasy.  
Leo humped into her grinding their bodies together.

Raph was bucking into her more until they were grinding each other. 

Jeanette was moaning loudly.

Beth whimpered.  
Leo raised the heat slamming into her.

Raph was reaching his climax. 

Jeanette was moaning scratching his shoulders.

Beth panted.  
Leo came inside her his hot wet cum filling her up pulling out of her.

Raph was putting his seed into her then laying down next to her. He was holding her close. 

Jeanette was panting. 

Beth looked up at him and smiled.  
Leo brought her close to him nuzzling her neck.  
Together brought together by dreams and a grand adventure found love in souls and hearts that would last forever.  
The End


End file.
